With Love Dr Reid
by TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has had a hard life. A sick mother, being abducted and then tortured. Allison Peters was from a wealthy family of old money. She was tired of being told what to do and how to do it; she needed to be out and on her own. Dr. Spencer Reid and Allison Peters needed and need each other. They just don't realize how much. Spencer Reid/OC Morgan/Garcia rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

'Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.' - Oscar Wilde

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Where to start in a story is something I've always had trouble with. How far back in someone's past do you have to go before you find out where it all went wrong? How deep do you have to look until you see the breaking point?

I had grown up in a rich family, a very rich family. A very rich, very old family with a long line of like-minded men and women who seemed to only think for themselves.

Old money and old, deep-rooted thoughts had never caused any major issues in my family until I had come along. Sure there were the few odd people in my family that had strayed from the old money and the mind controlled thoughts. But for the most part, our family had stayed the way we always were. Rich, snobby and self-righteous.

But...as I was growing up, I had spent a few weeks here and there with my, not in the family, cousins and aunts and uncles, and only because I begged. Those few weeks in the summer changed my perspective.

I saw how things were for the real world. I saw the poor, the unfortunate, the ones that needed money. My aunt and uncle had tried to save me from the poisonous ways of money and connections. They had wanted to make sure I turned out better than the majority of people in my family.

I was glad they did. I was glad they showed me what people without a lot of money lived like. They showed me that I should always be grateful for what I have and never take more than I needed.

But that also made me the black sheep of my family. My parents were both from money, my 2 older sisters loved the money and didn't mind-blowing thousands on one pair of shoes. They were even dating/engaged to men of money. High class lawyers or business owners.

"You are not going to throw away what this family has worked so hard to get!" My parents always said they worked hard. They've never worked hard. They had money from the day they were born and they'd have it until they died.

"I am talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!" my father always had a temper. Drinking made it worse. He loved drinking. Scotch, Whiskey, Gin, Tequila, Vodka. There wasn't a time I can remember when he didn't have a drink in his hand.

"I'm done with this, father. I'm done with money." I spoke quietly, walking as I went, trying to escape with causing his anger to burst.

"You little bitch I'm not done talking to you!" I saw his hand reaching out for me and I knew once he had me, he'd never let me go.

One quick step to the left and a jog to the door and I was gone. I could hear him yelling but I didn't care. I needed out.

I needed freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

With Love Dr. Spencer Reid

'Every individual soul chooses the significant people in that life. Destiny will place you in the particular circumstance; it will dictate that you will encounter a particular person, at a certain time, place.' - Brian Weiss

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Spencer-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Did you know that Luke's light saber in Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi was originally going to be blue to match the light saber he lost in the earlier film, but George Lucas was worried that it would confuse audiences, and thought a green light saber would look better, so he made the change?" I spoke quickly and with an excited tone to my voice, despite the fact that my coworkers couldn't care less.

"Reid when have I ever been interested in anything to do with Star Wars?" Derrick Morgan sat across from him, keeping his eyes off of Reid and onto Penelope Garcia. There had been an awkwardness between them and even if it wasn't obvious to Reid, it was obvious to everyone else.

"Have you talked to her?" Emily questioned, waking in an past Spencer until she got to her desk. She shared a look with JJ, before looking back at Morgan, waiting for his answer, but before he answered, he looked at Garcia again.

"No. She'll hardly speak to me. And if she does speak to me it's either about the case we're on or to tell me to get out of her office." There was an irritated tone to Morgan's voice and I was puzzled by what had happened.

"What happened between you two?" I looked up and over the desks to where Garcia was walking past us, only stopping a few seconds to look at Morgan before walking away.

"I don't know. We were fine last week." I frowned and leaned back in my chair. I had an eidetic memory and I couldn't remember Morgan or Garcia having an issues then.

"Well I need coffee. Reid do you want to come?" I sat up at the mention of coffee and grabbed my bag.

"I'm coming. I need coffee. Oh and on the way I can tell you more about Star Wars!" I was determined to get at least one of my coworkers to watch it, besides Garcia.

"I don't want to hear about it Reid." Morgan walked ahead of me, mumbling to himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Alli-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I can help whoever's next!" I was annoyed by the people in front of me, and the people beside me, and the people that weren't eve near me. I was annoyed in a general sense. I had a long practicum shift at the hospital and now I was in desperate need for coffee and I would've gotten my coffee if I hadn't had stepped out of line for one minute, only to have someone refuse to let me back in line.

"No that's not what I want. I think it's something with caramel?" I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight from foot to foot. This line didn't seem to move and while I wasn't the only one to get annoyed, I didn't have a phone to distract myself.

"I'm telling you Reid, I don't care." I looked over my shoulder at the two people who had entered and stood behind me.

One was tall and lanky with dark brown hair that ended at his shoulders. It was slightly curly and had what looked like a few light strands. His face was thin and almost looked boyish which matched his hazel eyes.

The other however was tall, dark-skinned and had a lot of muscle to him, making him look imposing. He had very little to no dark hair on his head and his face looked much older and more chiseled. He had dark brown eyes, almost resembling chocolate, and although he looked imposing, his eyes looked kind.

"You haven't even watched it." The lanky one spoke, and to save face from staring, I turned back around and focused on the line. I had moved up two spots.

"I don't need to watch it to know I won't like it now quit asking." The tall muscular ended the conversation before the lanky one started it again.

"Garcia's been awkward with you?" There was a sigh and no answer and although I was trying not to listen, I found that it was better than staring at the menu, while standing after 12 hours.

"Drop it Reid." So Reid was his name? It seemed like it would suit him but now I was curious about the other guys name.

"Next!" Finally I near the front. One person left and I can get my coffee that I so need and deserve.

"Everyone has seen them thought Morgan." Another sigh and then a tap on the shoulder. My shoulder.

I turned and looked at both, the muscular one was the one that tapped me on the shoulder, but the lanky one was also paying attention.

"Can I ask you a question? Me and him are having a discussion." I looked from the lanky one to the muscular one then back to the counter. I was next.

"Sure." The person ordering now seemed to be taking their time, I could spare a minute.

"Have you seen the Star Wars?" I listened to his question and almost laughed at the expression on his face. This is what they were talking about? Watching Star Wars?

"The Star Wars? There's more than one movie. The first three original movies were released in and after the 1970's. And yes, I have watched all the movies." It's true. I had watched all of them, not by my choice, but more my older cousins.

When I had to go visit them in the summers, they had always wanted to watch them. Every night, it would be the first, then the second, then the third. The movies were good, I wasn't obsessed or really knew much about them, other than the release dates, but I did like them.

"Actually the first Star Wars wasn't supposed to be released until later do to the budget." The lanky one, Reid, told me, completely ignoring Morgan.

"Excuse me, I need coffee." Rude as it may have been, I turned away and stepped up to the counter, ready to have delicious caramel coffee.

"Hi can I get a Venti Caramel Machiatto?" I dug through my pocket for my bank card and ground my teeth when I couldn't find it.

"5.59" The woman on the other side of the counter looked annoyed and when I was digging through my bag, she started tapping her foot and looking past me. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw a long line.

"Is there a problem up there? Other people want their coffee too." I turned back around, facing the woman and tried not to swear.

Of course when I get up to order, I don't have my bank card and on top of that, I get people getting annoyed at me because I'm taking a while. Even though it took me 10 minutes to get from the back to the front of the line.

"Give me a minute." I swore under my breath and started digging through my pockets. I had to have some kind of change in my pockets. Anything.

"Here." An arm reached past me, carrying a 20. I turned and saw Reid, standing there, giving his order, along with Morgan's.

"Coffee to the left." The woman then brushed us off and quickly asked for the next person.

"Thanks Reid." Morgan thanked him and I stood to the left, almost in unbelief that someone would pay for my coffee. Don't get me wrong there are a lot of really nice people in the world and in this city, but there were also a lot of horrible people.

"Uhh..Thank you...Reid?" I pushed my loose hair behind my ears, a nervous habit, and shifted my weight again. I didn't really know what to say and apparently neither did Morgan, but he did have a smirk on his face.

"Y-you're welcome." I smiled and turned away and patiently waited for my coffee, ignoring the feeling of the two men staring at me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So I have never wrote a criminal minds fanfic so please forgive me if Spencer's POV is OOC, it's hard to write him, I think anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

With Love Dr. Reid

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

'Your connections to all the things around you literally define who you are.'

Aaron D. O'Connell

/-/-/-/-/Spencer/-/-/-/-/-

The coffee we got was quick and we didn't stand around after, meaning that I didn't really get to talk to the woman much.

"All I'm saying Reid is that you could've at least got her number. Or her name. You didn't even get that." Morgan perplexed me sometimes. He seemed to love flirting, and hitting on women but he respected them. That still didn't excuse him from asking me about the woman.

"Why did I need to get her name or number? It doesn't matter." It didn't matter and even though she was very attractive, by a completely normalized society standard, I didn't need her number or name.

"Reid, you're single and I don't think you've ever been on a date." That wasn't true. I have been.

"I've been on 4." The look he gave me showed he didn't care. He just got a funny look on his face and I could tell he was going to say something I wasn't going to like.

"How many relationships have you had?" I didn't see why it mattered. At all. I had doctorates and I had an IQ surpassing everyone I had met. I was an FBI agent and I had an eidetic memory.

"I don't need a dating relationship to be normal. I need food, air, water, clothes and a place to live. But I don't need a woman." Hopefully that would get through his head.

"She was cute Reid." I saw Garcia, JJ, and Emily all standing behind Morgan, eager looks on their face.

"Who's cute?" I tried looking at Morgan and telling him no, but he smirked at me and told them.

"Reid met, and bought a woman her coffee." I heard a few giggles from Garcia and a few shocked faces from Emily and JJ, both of them not believing that I had met a woman and bought her coffee.

"Did you get her name? Her number? Details Reid!" It was hard for me to not roll my eyes especially in front of JJ.

There was a time when I had liked JJ, liked her enough to want to date her. I used to think about her a lot and used to think about what it'd be like if we dated. It seemed that that's all I wanted at one point; to date JJ.

"Why do I need to get her number? Or her name? I don't need it." The incredulous look on my coworkers faces sent a feeling of annoyance surge though my body. I don't know why they were always pushing me to find someone to date.

Morgan, Garcia and Emily were all single. They hadn't been on dates in 6 months and longer and no one was pressuring them. They can be happy and single on their own. But not me.

"So you can see her again and get coffee together. Reid you could've had a date!"

"Yeah and what if I don't want one JJ? What if I don't feel the need to date anyone?" I snapped. I snapped and I felt my blood rushing. I was mad. I was irritated and I felt the need to lash out. I was tired of them trying to set me up or telling me I needed to date.

"Spence I was just trying to help." I couldn't help myself.

"I don't need or want your help." I sat down at my desk and turned, keeping my back to them and focusing on the paperwork on my desk.

I didn't want them to bring it up or talk about it again. I was done with this topic.

/-/-/-/-/Alli/-/-/-/-/-

"There's a patient in room 2 that needs to be checked on, there's another patient across the hall that needs an IV made, then there are checks that need to be done on medication. The Unit Clerk will give you the key. After you're done the checks, you'll need to come back here and get ready to do another round." I tried to take in as much information as I possibly could but it was hard to listen to what they were saying.

There was so much to learn and do and I felt like I was falling behind and apart. I was not used to these 12 hour shifts and it was slowly getting to me. Coffee and messed up sleep schedules wouldn't do and I was hoping that within the next few days I would get used to it.

"Allison?" I looked back at the head nurse of the floor and smiled through the tiredness and slight fogginess.

"Yes?" I tried to sound chipper and wide awake. I didn't know how well it was working, but it was worth a try.

"You can start your rounds." I nodded and turned on my heel and walked over to the second room, knocking on the door and waiting until I heard a come in.

I walked in and my eyes fell on a child laying in the bed, with an IV in his arm and a cast on his leg. His eyes had black bruises around him and he has bruises all along his arms and his neck. It was a terrible sight and it made me feel sick thinking about what could've happened to this little boy.

"Hello." The boy's voice didn't waver and he kept a bright smile on his face despite having bruises almost everywhere.

"Hi. I'm Alli. What's your name?" I made my way over to the bed and grabbed his charts, looking them over.

"I'm Wyatt." I looked away from his charts and up at Wyatt, smiling back at him.

"Hi Wyatt. How are you?" I stepped closer to the bed and checked his IV bag and quickly looked over his leg.

"I'm okay. I'm a bit sore." He looked down towards his cast, his blue cast, and then back up at me.

"I wanted red, white and blue. Like Captain America." He seemed so happy for such a small little boy with such big bruises.

"Captain America is such a hero isn't he?" I adjusted his blanket and moved his food tray away, hoping to ask him if he needed any pain killers.

"He is. I want to be like that. I want to be a hero."

"Who would you save?" I asked, generally curious.

"My mom." His answer left me in my tracks and I flashed my eyes over his bruises, seeing faint handprints, worrying about how he got those.

From his dad? Could his dad have made the bruises? Could he have broken his leg? Caused the black eyes? What sick person would do this to a child?

"I..." I couldn't find anything to say and by the time I could open my mouth to say something, there was movement behind me.

"Who are you?" I turned my head and saw what I assumed to be the boy's father. My temper fared for a minute, wanting to say something to this terrible piece of scum.

"She's the nurse. She's nice. This is my stepfather." Wyatt smiled at his stepfather and I felt stupid for getting worried. They wouldn't let an abusive father near his child would they?

"I was just checking up on him. To see if he needed any medication at all." I smiled from Wyatt and then to his stepfather before excusing myself and going back into the hall.

"It's sad isn't it?" Steph, a nurse of 3 years, was looking in to the room I just left.

"How could a father do that? Why would anyone do that to a child?" My question went unanswered by Steph.

"The boy was staying with his father for a week when the neighbours called the police. His mother came the next day and had him transferred to another hospital." Steph had the same look of anger in her eyes, but it was for a different reason.

Steph was a mother of two young boys, and because of that she was just a casual on the floor. She only worked when there was a need, which I thought was a shame because I loved working with Steph.

"I need to finish my rounds. I'll see you at lunch?" I nodded and took a quick glance at Wyatt and his stepfather.

"The greatest test of courage on earth is to bear defeat without losing heart."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So here is the third chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or any OOC parts. Trying my best! Next chapter I am going to start thanking reviewers and followers/favorites. I am also going to try and find a picture of someone who best looks like Alli. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I know that I've never described her yet, or at least I think, but she is blonde, on the shorter side, with green/blue eyes.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

With Love Dr. Spencer Reid

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.' - Carl Jung

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Spencer-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What is wrong with you Spencer?" I was acting 'out of the ordinary' according to JJ, Emily and Garcia. But I was not going to be pressured to be in a relationship I didn't want.

"Nothing is wrong with me." A lie and I was sure JJ would see through it. I didn't care, I just wanted them to drop the subject and leave it alone. I wanted them to leave me alone when it came to dating.

"Something is wrong Spence." I looked over at JJ and felt a sudden onset of guilt hit me. Maybe I was too harsh to them and maybe I should've been more understanding.

"I..." I didn't know where to begin. Where could I begin? With my lack of social skills that left me unable to have a long, normal conversation with women? Or my lack of ability to say anything other than facts and talk about nerdy things. Where do I start?

"I can help who's next!" The line moved up and I used that as an excuse for not talking to JJ. I, instead, focused on the menu and what I was going to get.

It wasn't a good excuse, but it left me time to try and think of an answer or at least think of a diversion. I wasn't uncomfortable in answering her perse, but it wasn't something I really wanted to talk about.

"Excuse me." A woman went to push past me, and when she turned, I recognized her as the woman from the other day.

"Oh hi! You're the guy that bought my coffee right? Do you remember me?" I didn't even need to think about it, of course I remembered her. I had an eidetic memory.

"I have an eidetic memory. Yes I remember you." I wasn't only short with JJ, I was short with her as well. I was short with everyone. I just didn't care about being polite lately.

"Woah saucy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or did you miss the latest DR. Who episode?" That answered surprised me, and despite being in a bad mood, I cracked a smile.

"You watch Dr. Who?" Most people didn't watch Dr. Who or even know what it was.

"I don't but my roommate and best friend does. She goes a little nuts for it. I've only seen an episode or two. But it is..." I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Britain's longest running TV show. Yeah it's the longest running. I'm surprised you knew that especially for not being a Dr. Who fan." She nodded and sipped her coffee, stepping out of the line before answering me.

"Like I said my best friend is kind of nuts for Dr. Who so.." She trailed off and I followed her gaze behind me, to JJ, who was giving me a bright eyed look.

"Spencer why don't you introduce me to your friend." It annoyed me how she refered to us as friends in a childish way. She was talking to me like she talked to Henry.

"We actually haven't officially met." She got my attention, and she flicked her hair out of her eyes before she stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Allison Peters, but you can call me Alli. No one really calls me Allison unless i"m in trouble." I grabbed her hand and shook it, ignoring the feeling of JJ staring at me.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"And I'm JJ and I hate to interrupt but we need to order our coffee." I looked away from JJ and Alli and saw the barista staring us down, looking very unimpressed.

"I'm going to get a Venti Pike Place room for cream."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Alli-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I sat down, keeping my distance from Spencer and JJ, not wanting to come between whatever they had. I didn't even know if they had anything, but I was not going to be the problem.

I had enough of that with my sisters. They were always coming between couples, and they thought they could get away with it just because they had money. They flaunted it around and expected the guys to come running. I wasn't going to be one of those girls.

"Alli?" I heard Spencer's voice and I looked up, seeing him standing in front of me, and JJ walking out the door.

"Can I sit here?" I nodded and slid my coffee cup back towards me, and moving my book off the table and into my purse on the floor.

"So...you're a nurse?" Spencer seemed genuinely curious about what I was doing and it was a nice change of pace from most of the other men I've met.

Most of them, not all of them, but most of them only cared about the few things most men cared about. And then when they found out I was a nurse, they turned it into something sexual.

"Yes and no. I'm a nursing student finishing up my practicum. I'll be done in May and then I'm hoping to have a job lined up in June or July. What about you? What do you do for work?" Spencer seemed like he would the type of guy that would have an office job, maybe an IT tech.

"I work for the FBI. For the BAU. I'm an agent there. I help catch serial killers and arsonists and others like that." I think my jaw may have hit the floor.

"You work for the FBI? Seriously?" Spencer helped catch some of the most dangerous people society had to deal with and he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Yes. I started working there when I was 22. I graduated highschool when I was 12, have an IQ of 187 and went on to get BA's and doctorates in different studies." I really didn't know what to say to Reid as he was telling me all this.

He was smarter than anyone I had ever known and even sitting in front of him made me feel stupid and I wasn't even doing anything. I felt like he, could outsmart anyone in this room without even trying or putting in any effort.

"That's impressive." I spoke quietly and left an air of awkwardness. I didn't really know what to say and didn't want to say anything that would make me look like a ditz in front of him.

Although with the awkwardness, it gave me a better chance to look at Spencer and with more detail. He had real full lips that I hadn't noticed before and they looked like they were cracked, making me think that he licked them more than usual. His eyes were a bit puffy and he had bags under them, due to a loss of sleep.

"I guess it is." He licked his lips, again, and took a sip of his coffee, holding the cup to his lips a bit longer than usual. Then came the awkward silence again.

"It was really nice to officially meet you but I have to go. I have a meeting in 20 minutes." He stood up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his body. It fell at his hip and I took a quick glance before looking away.

"It was nice meeting you too." I stood and grabbed my bag and before he could leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Spencer? Before you go, I was wondering if I could give you my number?" His adam's' apple bobbed when he gulped and I could see a bit of sweat on his forehead. He was nervous.

"Uhh..y-yeah. S-sure." I smiled and when he handed out his phone, I quickly put my number in and sent myself a text.

"There. I've got it." I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I'll text you later Spencer." He didn't say anything to me, he just smiled and waved, then walked out the door.

I grinned and grabbed my coffee cup and waited a minute before I left as well, but going the opposite direction of him, towards my apartment.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay so here is the next chapter. I feel like it's blah but oh well.

Thank you to the reviewers:

Kimd33

Thank you to the followers:

DarkAngel856

Emerlyn452

LeedsUK

RachelNicole523

TLWalcher

Tiffyyyyy

.you.519

jjr797

rosek28

sabiya21

striker90

xPunkyFishx

Thank you everyone who added this to their favorites:

xjavierax

sabiya21

jjr797

Luzydeath

AliceinWonderland13


	5. Chapter 5

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'I do not wish to hide my origins, nor do I seek to make it a subject of conversation. I am what I am.' – Ryan Giggs

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Allie-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I didn't know what to text him, at first or for the last 5 minutes. I was drawing a real blank and I didn't want to come off as too eager or not eager enough. I didn't want to scare him away or have him think i'm some freak who is getting too attached, but I couldn't help it.

Spencer Reid was the cutest thing I had seen in a long time, not a thing actually but a man. He was so different from the men I meet on a daily basis, not being arrogant, just pointing out that in my line of work, you meet a lot of men, and not in the dirty way, but in the they-need-medical-attention way.

'Hey Spencer, it's Allie. The mysterious coffee girl/soon-to-be nurse, that you met in the coffee shop. Not that you would forget, at least I hope you wouldn't forget, anyway...Just wanted to say hi. :) :)' I left it off with two smiley faces and before I changed my mind, again, I pressed send and pushed the lock button on my phone.

I sat back and sighed, like a school-girl and thought of his eyes, which caught my attention the first time, and held them. He had really nice eyes, and a nice smile, but I wanted to be focused on his eyes for a moment.

"Someone's crushing." I couldn't stop the blush that reached my cheeks, and frantically covered them with my hands.

"I'm not crushing!" I thought lying would be the best way to avoid the awkward truth that would slip out, but my lie obviously failed.

"I heard that sigh and the dreamy look on your face. Reminds me of the good old days in high school." Melanie was a second year student, like me, but at the bright age of just 19 years old. She was brilliant student apparently, because she was only 19 and already in the same year as me.

"Weren't you just in high school two years ago? Is your memory really that bad?" I joked with her and got a dry 'ha, ha' before she sat down opposite me. Despite us working on opposite sides of the floor, we still got our breaks at the same time which was nice.

"So...tell me about mr. mysterious." She smiled and took a bite of her carrots, munching loudly.

"Mr. Mysterious is actually an agent for the FBI." I smiled and couldn't help but think of him as some kind of hero who would save the day. I felt like such a child, but in the good way.

"Ooh. A badge and a gun. Makes me swoon." She fanned her face and fell back against her chair with a loud laugh.

"Whatever." I laughed with her but was still blushing. It never even occurred to me that yes, he would probably be carrying a gun.

"What's he look like?" I smiled and leaned back in my seat now, thinking about Spencer Reid, and yes, like a little school girl.

"He's got short brown hair that looked like it was kind of curly, maybe, and he's got these amazing coloured eyes. I just love them! He's taller than me and he's lanky but it's not like he doesn't have muscles because I'm sure that under his clothes, he's got some muscles." I'd realized my mistake too late because Mel had a smirk on her face.

"Not even a date and you already want to take his clothes off. Tsk, tsk dirty girl." I rolled my eyes and picked up one of her carrots and threw it at her, laughing when it missed and rolled into the hall.

"Throwing food isn't nice." I snorted at her comment because no sooner had she spoken those words, a carrot comes flying at my face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Spencer/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We were on a case which means that we we were leaving in under an hour for who knows how long. I wasn't worried about my apartment or anyone looking after it. I had no pets, no houseplants, I wasn't in a relationship, yet I felt, and this was strange, that I would miss seeing Allie at the coffee shop.

Of everything that I could miss, and it was weird that I felt this way so soon into meeting her. Love, fondness and the sense of missing someone usually, and this is a generalization, doesn't happen until after a few months.

Which brings me back to how strange it felt, knowing that I was going to be missing her. It didn't help of course when she had sent me a text message. It wasn't a simple 'hey' or 'hello' but it was a rambling that brought a small smile to my face. It made me think that she had rambled often, probably when she was nervous, and it was something that we shared. It was a common denominator.

"Reid? Care to join us?" I knew trouble was going to follow this conversation with me and her, because I wanted to reply right away when I knew I had a case.

"The unsub is targeting married, caucasian women in their homes and they are getting in without breaking doors, windows or showing any signs of forced entry. The victims must either know the unsub or feel like the unsub is no threat to them." I tried to stay engaged, but I felt like the text message was burning up my phone.

"We need to find out how he's getting in without being a threat and fairly quickly." Hotch spoke but I knew his gaze was on me and I focused on the case file to try and distract myself from feeling his gaze.

Once we were done talking about the case, and everyone had settled into their own personal things, I took my phone out of my pocket and sent a quick reply, nothing like she sent me. Just told her I was busy on a case and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Hey kid. What's got you so distracted?" Morgan still hadn't talked to Garcia, not like they used to, and it kept him distracted. He really shouldn't be worrying about me.

"Nothing." I cleared my throat and picked up the book I was reading, trying to signal that it was the end of the conversation and to drop it, but because it was Morgan, it would take me to snapping to get him off my back.

"Obviously it is something. Usually you put more than your fair share into the conversation and today you've only said as much as the rest of us. That is strange for you. Now what's going on?" I looked at Morgan and saw him staring at me and I thought it was funny how if we were in highschool or even in college, he'd be the type of guy to shove my head in a urinal, not be concerned.

"It's nothing. Drop it." I wasn't going to tell them that Allie and I were actually talking. They'd make it out to be a bigger deal than it actually was and that's what I didn't need. I didn't know if anything was going to come out of this, and there was a gut feeling that once she actually got to know me, she would lose interest.

'Or worse, she'll blindfold you and leave you naked in a field.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry about the slow update and the long wait. I just started college so I will be busy but I will try to update as much as I can and as often as I can but please excuse the long, and tedious, waits. And sorry if it's OOC.

Thank you to the reviewers:

Kimd33

Sazzita

Castiel Angel Heart

Thank you to the followers:

missrose710

Night-Storms

solarangelsuki

plllover10

XXArmageddonXX

Castiel Angel Heart

Thanks to the readers who added this to their favourites:

missrose710

poisedrose

plllover10

Sayuri494


End file.
